1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a test port, and more specifically, to a noise-reduction method for processing a test port.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, various communication devices have been produced one after the other. For an excellent transmitting and receiving performance and a fine communicating quality, a matchable antenna is applied to the communication device. On the other hand, a structure of preventing an electromagnetic interference may be added into the communication device to increase a receiving sensitivity and a communicating quality.
With the fine matchable antenna and the structure of preventing an electromagnetic interference, the receiving sensitivity and the calling quality of the communication device still may not be assured. Referring FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a communication device has a mainboard 10. During the manufacturing, the mainboard 10 preserves a first terminal unit 101, and the first terminal unit includes a plurality of pins 102. When testing the mainboard 10, the pins 102 are connected in series with a plurality of resistors 103 to be connected to a second terminal unit 201 of a test port 20, for the mainboard 10 being finished debug or being burned in with software.
After the mainboard 10 being finished debugging or burned in with software, the resistors 103 are removed, and the second terminal unit 201 of the test port 20 is remained on the mainboard 10. Thereby, when using the communication device, radiating noise may be easily produced. However, in order to avoid the radiating noise, the circuit board layout will be limited, and it will result in the difficulty of the circuit board layout.
What is needed is a noise-reduction method for processing a test port, which can reduce noise to improve a flexibility in circuit layout.